Naruto: History Rewritten
by Naruddict
Summary: During Pein's Invasion, Hinata gets hurt, leaving Naruto in a disarray. When things start looking bleak, outside forces help restore balance to the ninja world. But courtesy the blonde idiot, things get badly messed up. Now see how it will continue and new life for the world will grow. Pairing is primarily NaruHina, but in later chapters only. Rated T for now, may upgrade it to M.
1. Prologue

**Naruto: History Rewritten**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Konoha ruins -<strong>

"And now you shall know what…" said Pein while holding the black chakra disrupting blade over Hinata's unmoving and barely alive body ,"No.." croaked Naruto, "….true pain feels like" continued Pein while driving the blade into her body.

**- Naruto's Mindscape –**

"**Boy, Rip this seal off, and show what happens to your enemies"** A voice echoed around the sewer like mindscape. Naruto, seemingly fazed out by what he saw, slowly started trudging towards the paper seal on the huge cage, slowly tearing it off.

**- Outside, Konoha ruins –**

A sudden blast of youki from the center of hole alerted everyone of a very foul and evil presence, killer intent being released in such quantities, even the rikodou sannin may have trembled under it, a very thick coat of purple chakra and youki surrounded the devastated boy, and the second he glanced over to Pein, he (A/N:Pein for those dumber ones, sorry no offense meant) knew he was in a world of hurt for he could see something even the Most Surprising Knucklehead Ninja of Konoha should not be able to manage, he saw a black eye, with white ripple like effect each having 3 red colored tomoe of their own.

**- Elsewhere -**

"What's going on Yamato-senpai?"

"The Kyuubi, it cannot be…. He is being released, no, he is released, it's gone too far" Said a tensed ninja code named Yamato staring at his palm which was burning with the kanji symbol for 9 depicting the number of tails Naruto was unleashing.

**- Mindscape –**

Kyuubi was growing impatient, as Naruto was peeling off the seal painfully slowly, thus making him release more youki into Naruto's chakra so as to get Naruto under his control faster but this however was one of the last things he could have done, because of the large amount of youki present in Naruto, something happened and there was a very huge amount o external chakra now coursing n his body, chakra know yet unknown. Naruto turns to see the intruder but releases himself forcefully from kyuubi's influence, and sees three people; a red haired woman standing to the left of a blonde person and another person who was obscured by an odd mist from Naruto's vision was standing to the blonde's right.

Recognition sparks through his very being while looking at the blonde.

"Yondaime hokage-sama" Naruto bends to the deceased hokage

"Stand up, Naruto"

Naruto realizes the odd tone coming from his idol, "Yondaime-sama, how are you inside my mindscape and how do you know my name, and if you do not mind me asking, who are these people besides you?"

"Naruto… why would I not know the name of my son, it's a shame that you do not recognize your mother Naruto, but then again, Sandaime-Sama may have not told you about your origins"

**"MINATO NAMIKAZE! UZUMAKI KUSHINA! COME HERE SO I MAY RIP YOU HEADS OFF YOUR BODIES"** thunders a Not-So-Happy Kyuubi..

"Naruto, Don't you think that the baka-fox is quite loud,… I believe that a change of location wold be more ideal for talking" saying this, Minato clicks his fingers and all of them find themselves on top of a serene hill.

"Ahh.. Now you may continue.. Son"

After the initial shock, Naruto finally starts stuttering out some syllables.

"M…my father… Dad? Yondaime H...Hokage? AWW YEAH!" prepped up the young genin on hearing the proclamation of his parents and then came a fist which bopped him on his head, finds for the origin of the limb and shouts out "HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA…" he trails off when he sees woman the 'bopper' "… mom?"

"Hello so…." She could not continue, nor could Minato complete the sentence for her as both of them find themselves on the floor with the Naruto crying his hearts out on top of them, after he settles down, they share the things of their lifetime, Minato and Kushina give their complete life history to which they are greeted by a snoring blonde, both sweatdrop.

"Naruto-kun…" Kushina deceptively sweetly calls out Naruto, to which he awakens, "Yes mom"

"..WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO YOUR PARENTS?"

'My face, meet mom's fist' and to which Naruto's thought holds true as Naruto is again bopped

"OW… mom!"

"Anyways, back to business" Yondaime calls out "Naruto, the balance between the realm of the dead and the mortal realm has been disturbed, because of a certain baka-fox, and so, Kami-sama has decided that the amount of youki which is being released by the Kyuubi be absorbed and be used as chakra by you, all under your control, however only for one certain reason"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! KAMI SAMA? Where is he?"

"'She' Naruto" Kushina corrected

"She was the person enshrouded in the mist who came with us from the land of the dead"

"Yes father, so, what was the specific reason?"

"Naruto, I want you to do this space-time ninjutsu, to go in the past and correct what may have gone wrong, however, do even one seal wrong will make you do something unpredictable"

"Yes, Fa… Hokage-Sama"

"Bye Naruto, our chakra has finished, but before I leave, here" Saying this, Kushina and Minato correct the seal to the original strength.

"Bye mom, Bye dad, I will forever miss you..."

With his parents fading, the valley and the hilltop also start to fade, however slowly.

"Now to get back to business"

Following the handseals correctly, and with a surprising amount of control, Naruto casts the jutsu, however, he does not realize that he did not wait for the youki to convert into chakra and by mistake uses a lot of youki along with his chakra for the jutsu.

"_**In'yo Ririsu: Kyukyoku No Hanten Gijutsu**_" he thunders

**- Everywhere –**

The earth darkens, electricity crackles in the sky, and the ground shakes. And as everyone looks up to see a what was happening, they are greeted by the view of nothing, literally, as though somebody wiped the slate clean.

And then there was the explosion, incinerating everything in its reach, which, incidentally, was the whole universe.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was the Prologue? Anyways, this is actually my first attempt to write a fanfic, actually write ANY story at all, so I hope you guys like it,<strong>

**there will be more coming shortly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author created Jutsu<strong>

**In'yo Ririsu:****Kyukyoku No Hanten Gijutsu****:** Yin-Yang Release: Ultimate Reversal Technique


	2. Chapter 1: Fruits of Errors

**Chapter 1**

**Fruits of errors**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you rainbowxpersonality and GenoBeast for your reviews, GenoBeast, please consider what I have requested of you as I would be grateful if you agree to my offer,**

**Also note guys, that this fanfic will follow extremely close to the timeline of the canon story, though at first I would be quite sadistic to Naruto, even though I would hate it, but just to add a new dimension to fanfics. Again thanks a lot if you are reading this. **

**And now to Chapter 1 (finally)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Fruits Of Errors<strong>

"Kyuubi, are the results supposed to look like that?"

"**Why don't you ask your damnable father for that, eh?"**

"C'mon, you know that both our lives are at risk here.. right?"

"**WRONG BOY, the one who will die here is you, I will be reborn, for me, Time is inconsequential"**

"Oh crap." muttered Naruto while staring at the sky which was being torn apart from the jutsu he used.

**- With Minato and Kushina –**

"Our son sure knows how to create problems doesn't he?" muttered a very worried Minato Namikaze

"Sure he does sweety, but I trust him and I know that whatever happens, It WILL be for the good of him, that I have trust on Kami." Kushina assured Minato quietly, while having her share of doubts in her mind, but something inside her heart told her everything would be alright.

"Kami-sama, what's going on? Would Naruto and the others be alright" Inquired Kushina.

"Child, you have no reason to worry….." trailed of the smoke covered figure as she related what was going to happen, earning a half sad-half happy expression from the couple.

"Thank you for telling us this Kami-sama, Naruto, I wish you luck in your coming lifetime." Whispered Kushina tearfully, knowing that Naruto would not remember the encounter with his parents.

**- Outside –**

As the force of the explosion radiated outwards, everybody felt different, they all expected to be crying out in agony if they had the capability to do so, However what everybody saw, shocked them out of their minds.

"What's going on, why my injuries seem to repair themselves, why am I feeling as if I am getting compressed?" was a thought which flitted across the minds of most of the people present.

All of the newer generations exclaimed as they saw themselves shrinking, their memories slowly starting to seep out of their minds, followed by the memories of the elder people present, in thin golden strands towards where they presumed the heavens would be places, as they could see nothing except white.

Another mutual thought was present in their minds, "Am I dead?"

Then everyone had a sudden urge, to sleep, to which they followed their urge and slept peacefully, for the last time they remember.

"W-w-what's g-going on?" Hinata's memories spoke as she saw the strands growing thicker for everyone except for her blonde heartthrob, this being the least thought out of everyone before sleep claimed them.

**- Mindscape –**

"What's going on?" screamed Naruto as his mindscape was slowly being disintegrated into strands of golden and platinum threads

"**You did a tiny error in your jutsu, Time is being reversed as normal, but you people will not remember anything**"explained Kyuubi, earning a half hearted nod from Naruto, knowing he would now not remember his parents, unconsciously hoping that his parents would also know this and would at least remember their encounter with the Most-surprising-knucklehead Ninja of Konoha, smiling a bit that he would get to meet them again.

"Good bye, I will meet you in the next life, Kyuubi… sama, after all, even you are a demon lord" said Naruto while smiling again, all this while slowly disintegrating into tiny wisps and threads of gold and platinum.

**- Back Outside –**

Even though no one was there to see it, the universe was rebuilding itself from scratch, the earth formed again, Kyuubi was born, then sealed twice, all in mere blinks of an eye, before time started to slow down, and then there was darkness, not the eternal darkness of empty space, but night, whose sky was dotted by a million stars, there was, however there was a new cluster, faint but unavoidable to the keen eye, these stars glowed gold and platinum, and was of memories, not fuel as any astronomer could say if he saw into the stars, which many did, but their memory also taking part of the stars so as to not divulge the painful secrets of the past life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am extremely sorry for such a short chapter, however I would like to ask you something, would you prefer long chapters which will most likely have quite a long break between updates, or shorter more frequent ones?**

**Another thing, please tell me whether I should make Naruto fail Academy exams for the third time too? (I will compensate for that) or not, and should Mizuki-teme be killed or spared?**

**Oh and before I forget,**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Good day guys**


	3. Chapter 2: The Day After

** Chapter 2**

**The Day After**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! 2.5 K+ Hits not bad, considering that i wasn't expecting more that maybe what... few hundreds... yup, that was what i was expecting..<strong>

**Oh and polls for pairings are going on... **

**And NO YAOI! I hate those, although Blondie will still kiss Emo-King in some point in the story (Unintentionally)**

* * *

><p><strong>- Naruto's apartment -<strong>

"Aargh that damned machine"

Naruto woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm, grumbling something about machines of hell, slowly trudging to the bathroom and flipping on the shower, after few squeals due to the cold water, he came out and went over his morning businesses.

"ah, now I am fresh, so…." he looked over to the tattered calendar, which he picked up a few days ago from the dustbin behind the Akimichi clan house" WHAT! TODAY ARE THE ACADEMY EXAMS"

He quickly finished hogging down his instant ramen cups and went to his bedroom to get dressed, he looked around for his orange jumpsuit, which everyone had learnt to hate, only to realize he forgot to clean them, praying he hadn't used his emergency jumpsuit which he usually kept for problems like these, he dug to the bottom of his drawers and pulled out a packet with a sealed bright, almost fluorescent, orange jumpsuit, sighing happily as he changed into them, he turned to his clock to check the time and let out a scream to let his sensei know that he forgot… all over till the academy building.

Running as fast as he could to the academy, Naruto prayed his sensei may go easy on him, last time he remembered, he had to take laps around the whole academy compound almost a hundred times because he was late.

* * *

><p><strong>- Academy –<strong>

"Where is Naruto, I just hope he did not forget that today is his Academy exams" sighed Iruka, his sensei.

"Okay kids, we will be starting the academy exams n…" Iruka could not complete his sentence as an orange ball of pranks literally burst into the class courtesy his new paintball prank and shouted "IRUKA SENSEI I'M HERE, ONE STEP CLOSER TO BEING HOKAGE!"

"Sit down Naruto, you are just in time, and Naruto" Iruka dangerously softly spoke up "AFTER EXAM YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS ORANGE PAINT OFF THE CLASS FLOOR"

"H..Hai Iruka-sensei"

"Okay students, as I was saying, we are going to start your exams now, Mizuki, would you like to give the pattern and rules?"

"Hai, students, the exam will consist of mainly Ninjutsu" explained Mizuki "we will be starting with Ninjutsu, for this part, all of you have to perform a bunshin, a henge and do the kawarimi jutsu successfully, marks will be based on the performance of these jutsus"

"Hai Mizuki-sensei" the class chorused

"Okay, we will start with Aburame Shino" Iruka declared as Shino walked down to the center of the hall, "Shino make three bunshins and do a kawarimi with the log provided while transformed into either me or Mizuki"

"Hai sensei"while he made his share of the three bunshin, transformed into Iruka, and did a kawarimi with the log.

"Good, now go back to your seat"

This went on till a name was announced which immediately caught Naruto's attention, "Uchiha Sasuke, please come here for your test"

The said person walked over to the center, did the bunshin quickly transformed into Iruka, while his bunshin transformed into Mizuki, he then quickly did the kawarimi with the log and sauntered back to his seat, all this even before Iruka even asked him to start.

"Very good Sasuke"

"HAH! If you find that good Iruka sensei, then I would be AWESOME!" challenged our blonde troublemaker.

"Is that so Naruto, you are up next, come over here and do your exam" sneered Mizuki, with an evil glint in his eye 'Yes demon brat, come so we can fail you and I start with my plans'

"Hai sensei"

Naruto walked up to the center and made the seal for a bunshin, with a poof he supposedly made a bunshin only to see that once the smoke cleared, there was a blob of Naruto colored jelly besides Naruto, "Naruto, what is this?" questioned Iruka sweetly, too sweetly "I asked you to make a BUNSHIN, if you cannot even do that then I MUST fail you, sorry Naruto, you FAIL the ninjutsu test"

"Bu.. Hai sensei" dejectedly Naruto slowly walked back to his seat, while the whole class was having a laugh at his expense, all except one dark haired hyuuga who simply muttered "N-Naruto-Kun"under her breath

Naruto sat for the rest of the exam pouting and looking outside of the window sadly 'No one cares except jii-san, who doesn't have time for me because of his hokage work'

"…Naruto, NARUTO, what do you think you are doing?" Iruka shouted, giving the class another reason to have a nice laugh at Naruto's expense.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I was just think….."

"YOU THINK BAKA!" some random person shouted from the crowd, earning another laugh against the poor blonde.

Tears slowly developing around Naruto's eyes, luckily he heard the bell ring "Sorry Iruka sensei, but I will clean the mess later, after all, I am spending another year here" he muttered after running off out of the school grounds to a forested area, to let loose his tears which he had been holding in, not noticing the hyuuga who was hiding behind a tree, herself weeping for the blonde.

After he finished crying, Naruto slowly started to walk back home, when he sensed someone was following him "Who's there?"

"Don't worry Naruto, it's me, see?"

"Oh, Mizuki sensei, what brings you here?"

"I couldn't see you cry like that, so I talked to Iruka and we have planned a different type of test for you, so that you may make genin"

"REALLY! That is the best thing I've ever heard today, so what do I have to do?"

"It is an infiltration type test, you see, there is a scroll in the hokage tower, we need you to fetch it for us, you must not get caught at any rate else you will fail, also there are shinobi who are there specifically for the test, they will act like they have to kill you, but if they see you, you fail too, these are the schematics to the tower, do the exam good, and meet me just outside the walls of the village, two kilometers north of the west gate, no one should see you at any time of the test, okay, good, the test starts.." Mizuki stated while looking at his watch, "NOW"

At the exact point, Naruto jumped off towards his home to collect his apparatus, with a renewed vigor to finish his 'mission'

"Go demon brat, no one will miss you, I will go to my master and get rewarded for getting the forbidden scroll and also get rewarded by all public of Konoha for getting rid of the Demon Brat" Mizuki snickered with an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>- Elsewhere –<strong>

"Hmm I will require all this stuff, wow, that's a lot" Naruto spoke to no one in particular, while checking his items for the infiltration, while changing into a burnt orange jumpsuit.

He slowly crept towards the hokage tower to observe what he will have to go through in a few minutes, "So Jiji left his office a few minutes ago, and that will make everything a whole lot easier"

Naruto slowly crept over to the tower, unconsciously suppressing his chakra so not even the ANBU placed there could notice him, yet, they felt his gaze on them.

"Boar, notice that?"

"Notice wha… oh, that, locate the source dog" boar commanded his subordinate.

The said masked-nin vanished to locate the source of their uneasiness 'Man, this feeling….. Its different than killing intent, and chakra, what is it…'

Naruto, slowly crept into the Hokage's office, and quickly started looking for the scroll "Where is that damned accursed scroll sensei wanted…", when he gets hit by the feeling too, 'what is tha…' trailed the blonde off as he had flashbacks

**-Flashback-**

Naruto watches himself slowly creeping into an office, Hokage's office actually, being of the same age, he sees himself muttering the same words.

"What's going on… and what's that? Gold silk… now I HAVE to get that… no, jiji will kill me for taking it."

What Naruto does not notice was that the 'Gold Silk' was actually forming his flashback.

The 'memory' then opened the closet to find the scroll and picked it up.

Then everything went black.

**-End Flashback-**

'So, that's how it's done'

The said blonde slowly walked up to the cabinet, opened it and picked up the scroll and slowly backed away out off the office and ran off to the rendezvous point, carefully resetting anything he might have undone and shifted in his search.

* * *

><p><strong>-At the Meeting Point-<strong>

Naruto rushes to the chosen rendezvous point where Mizuki-sensei would pass him for the exam, and realizes that he was early, too early to be precise

"Ah finally here"looking up to the sun he gets fidgety, knowing that if he were to be caught, he would fail his 'Exam', so the boy decides to train, but apparantly the big kanji for 'Forbidden' was attracting too much attention from the said blonde,"now that sensei has not come till now, lets see what this big ugly scroll has to offer" drawled the blonde, carefully opening up the scroll to avoid damage and angering his teacher.

Opening up the scroll, he cries out in anguish as he sees what the first technique was

"Oh man, what the hell, why cannot bunshin NOT leave my ass alone!"

Noticing the properties of the jutsu, he immediately perked up

"Okay, what is that supposed to mean, high chakra requirement than regular bunshin, that is odd, and proper solid constructs, well, i might as well try it

Making the cross handseal, he pumps chakra into the jutsu and yells out.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

Unlike he expected, Naruto notices a vague human form in front of him, which immediately collapses (A/N Think of Naruto's attempt at regular bunshin)

"Man, I was seriously expecting that would wor..."

**- Flashback -**

"Students, remember whenever you make a bunshin, never use too much chakra, they will always deform" Explained Iruka Umino, "when you are practicing, use the lowest amount of chakra you can, when making the bunshin, and slowly build your chakra up until it reaches the level where you have a perfect clone"

**- Flashback End -**

'Okay, less chakra, less chakra'

Again doing the handseal, with the lowest chakra possible, Naruto does the kage bunshin again, and to his surprise, he does manage to make a clone, which itself was slightly disfigured.

"Now i cannot understand, I am using the lowest amount of the chakra possible for me, then why am i not able to make even a kage bunshin, which requires fifty times the chakra requirement"

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Later, Hokage Tower -<span>**

"Hokage-sama, we found the security seals broken in your office, and with a thorough examination, we found the Forbidden Scroll of Sealinfg missing from your office cabinet vault" an ANBU agent told the aging hokage

"Go search the village for the perpetrator, but do not kill him, but bring him to me, some questioning seems necessary"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

* * *

><p><strong><span>- Meeting Point -<span>**

"Naruto, what are you doing with the forbidden scroll?" questioned an irate Iruka

"Found you Iruka-sensei, see, I got the scroll and learnt a jutsu from it too, Now will I pass as Mizuki-sensei said?"

"Naruto, I found you, and what are you talking abou..."

"Thank you Iruka, I will not need to look for the brat now, Naruto, give me the scroll, NOW!" Mizuki's voice cut through the night air.

"No Naruto, this is the forbidden scroll of sealing, which contains a lot of the villages secrets, do not give Mizuki-san the scroll, He is betraying the leaf" Iruka told the boy,"Naruto, I want you to run from here and go back to the Hidden Leaf, and take the scroll with you, I trust you on this mission

"Heh, Still going on with that facade Iruka? I thought even you hated the demon, didn't it kill your parents that night?"

"Mizuki, I am warning you, talking about it is illegal, you could get killed..."

A sudden sound of something flying with high speeds comes to Naruto's and Iruka's ears, a second later Naruto finds himself buckled over in pain with a large Fuuma shuriken almost dissecting him in half.

"You see Naruto, 12 years ago, when the Yondaime fought the kyuubi, he couldn't kill it, He instead sealed it in a boy, and do you know who that boy was?"

"NARUTO, dont listen to him" Interrupted Iruka, trying to stop Mizuki from telling Naruto anything moore than whatever he had revealed

"Stop interrupting iruka, you see Naruto, the Kyuubi was sealed inside you, YOU are the Kyuubi in flesh, YOU are a demon" revealed Mizuki, "And now i will rid the village of the demon, I will finish what the yondaime started.."

**- Flashback -**

"The demon"

"Get away from my shop demon"

"No food for you Kyuubi"

He remembered all those gazes from the villagers, he remembered the hate filled eyes of the citizens and he understood the meaning of their words, slowly falling into despair, he saw golden and silver strands slowly covering his view, changing it, Now he heard different things, not hate, but words of depth, of understanding and of warning, he was able to catch a few sentences here and there

"Remember Naruto, always look under the underneath"

"Those who abandon their objectives are filth, but those who abandon their comrades and friends are worse than filth"

"Listen gaki, I will be your hokage if you keep your end of the promise and take this mantle from me"

The last sentence he could catch truly warmed him from within:

"Remember Naruto, I have complete trust in you, both of us do and we love you"

**- End Flashback -**

Naruto opens his eyes to see a Fuuma shuriken flying toward him, he closes his eyes, waiting for the impact, the pain and the darkness.

Impact occurs, but not an 'Impact' per say, just the feel of a slight tapping on his body, he opens his eyes, only to see his sensei hunched over him, a huge shuriken protruding from his back,

"Run Naruto, Listen, I trust in you, i know that you are not the fox, but one of my best stude..."

"Cut the crap Iruka, we both know that the boy is going nowhere"

"I wouldn't say so Mizuki-teme, look, the fox is saving an innocent child, not so demonic now, is it?"

True to Iruka's observations, Mizuki looks over to Naruto's body expecting a badly mangled lump of flesh, yet only seeing almost flawless skin where the shuriken had struck, only proof being the ripped clothes and the blood caked on them.

"Sorry Iruka sensei, I do not know where I have heard this, but 'those who abandon thier missions are filth, but those who abandon thier friends and comrades and friends are lower than filth' and I intend to help you sensei, after all, atleast I DID learn something" Saying this, Naruto makes a cross sign with his hands and yells out a jutsu.

**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

With popping sounds and smoke, the whole are gets littered by Naruto's shadow clones, and popping were the eyes of Mizuki and Iruka

"No problem boy, you are a lowly academy student who barely knows clones, I am a low jounin level Chunin, what do you expect? I WILL KILL YOU DEMON BRAT"

"Charge!" and with the command, thousands of clones swarm on the chunin, using Kunai, Shuriken, twigs, branches, rocks and anything they could lay their hands on.

**- Outside the Forest -**

Screams of pain could be heard outside the forest, shortly followed by Naruto, who was carrying Iruka on his back and dragging Mizuki's dead body with him, followed by a horde of shadow clones.

Naruto sent few of his clones, who were now carrying Iruka, to the Konoha Hospital, while himself carrying mizuki's mangled body to the hokage tower, along with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing on his back. Whispers emanating from the crowds gathered in the roads, sneering at the blonde

"Look, that demon"

"He killed one of the school teachers"

"The guts of the brat"

"Where is he going? To assassinate the hokage or what?"

"Ha, Our hokage wouldn't bow in front of the likes of him"

"He will surely be killed, good riddance"

Reaching the tower, midst the whispers and taunts, he realized one thing," the children, his generation did not know, most probably because of the law Iruka sensei was talking about"

"Naruto, we need to talk, of your recent... developments" Muttered the Sandaime Hokage, extremely seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaand the end, okay, for those who have read this (Basically everybody) you will realize that even doing kage bunshin was difficult for Naruto, now remember what I said? that he WILL retain all his abilities, well, chakra capacity is one of them. control is not, because control is mental, capacity is physical, his body has developed for the age of a 16 year old, but visually he is still 12, and his mental state too is of a 12 year old, thus the problems.**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO UZUMAKI (NAMIKAZE)<strong>

**Age: 12**

**Rank: Academy Student**

**Taijutsu: Low Academy standards**

**Genjutsu: Virtually None existent**

**Ninjutsu: Kawarimi, Henge, Kage Bunshin, Tajuu Kage Bunshin**

**Chakra Capacity: Mid Jounin to Elite Jounin**

**Chakra Control: Almost none existent, barely essential**

**Special: Jinchurikki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Great Nine Tailed Demon Fox)**

**Bloodline: Jū-bi no me no tekunikku ( Eye of the ten tailed beast )**


End file.
